


Madara's pet

by slit_wrist_shisui



Category: Naruto
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Riding Crops, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slit_wrist_shisui/pseuds/slit_wrist_shisui
Summary: Madara has a human pet named Itachi. He loves his pet but sometimes his pet needs to be punished.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Madara is the leader of his company. He is rich and wealthy. He owns a human pet. It's name is Itachi.

"Itachi! Where are you!? Come here!" Madara was in a bad mood and was looking for his 13 year old pet. His pet was hiding becuse of his master being grumpy.

"5...4...3...2..." Madara's pet then appeared on the floor on all fours laying down and putting his head on the ground.

"Where were you! Speak!"

"I'm sorry master, I was under the bed hiding from you"

"Why!?"

"I was afraid of being beaten"

"Sit up" 

Itachi sat on his knees with his head low.

"Eye contact!"

Itachi quickly looked up at his master. 

"Fetch me the leash"

Itachi crawled on the floor heading to the coffee table where his brown leash sat. He took it in his mouth and crawled back over to his master who had his arms crossed. 

Itachi went on his knees and arched his back like a dog doing a trick with it's hind legs. Itachi even bent down his wrists like a dog. He lifted his head up and stayed like that till his master took the leash out of his mouth.

"Sit" Madara commanded. "Turn around"

Itachi crawled turning his back to his master and leaning down on his arms. Madara held the leash tight and he held it as a belt. He then smacked his pet with it. His pet whimpered. He received 10 smacks on his bare ass.

"Do the same thing again and you'll receive a bigger punishment" 

Madara's pet nodded his head. Madara took hold of his naked pet's red collar and pulled him to his kennel. 

"I'll release you once you have your manners"

"Yes master"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Let me know if you want more.


	2. Morning Defeat

Itachi stayed in the kennel all night. He was only forced to eat can foods and forced to exercise for 1 hour. He then was forced to sleep in the kennel all night and not in his comfortable bedroom.

In the morning, Madara had woken up and went downstairs, he went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He sipped from it and leaned on the counter. He looked over at the livingroom and took a glimpse of his pet in the kennel. He then sipped his coffee ignoring his pet. He put his mug down and walked over to the living room and sat on the couch and got himself a magazine to read from his coffee table. He put his reading glasses on. 

After 40 minutes of Madara looking at his magazine and watching T.V he decided to walk over to his pet's cage. He made his pet skip breakfast and use the bathroom. Madara was surprised that his pet didn't pee in the uncomfortable kennel.

"Have you learned your manners?" 

His pet nodded as a 'yes'

Madara opened the kennel door and looked at his pet in the eyes. "Go to your room and put some clothes on" his pet then nodded.

Itachi came downstairs with a blue t-shirt and sweats, he even had his socks on.

"Come here" Madara said as he laid on the couch watching television. 

His pet walked over to him. He laid next to his master. Madara pulled his pet closer to him and holding up his pet's face.

"You're such a good boy" Said Madara as he scratched at his pet's head. Madara then put his hand in his pet's shirt and touched his skin and went up to his nipples. His pet whimpered.

"You're all right" Madara then released his hand from his pet's skin. He then rubbed his pet's thigh and moved his leg. He then slowly rubbed his pet's clothed cock. He slowly massaged it. His pet whimpered again.

"Shhh...." Madara purred. He then nipped the boy's ear. "You're such a good boy" Madara whispered in the boy's ear. 

Madara started removing his pet's sweats. His pet flinched a little. He then started massaging his pet's clothed cock again, which was in his boxers. Itachi whimpered like a dog.

"Shh...quiet Itachi" 

Itachi kept whimpering.

"I said quiet"

Madara then squeezed his pet's balls and his pet yelped like dog who's tail gotten stepped on.

"You still haven't gotten an erection yet, what a shame" Madara then pulled down the boy's boxers. "What is this?" Madara said looking at his pet. "No erection and also no cum, wonder what's going on with you my weasel" Madara put Itachi's boxers and sweats back on. He was disappointed that his pet didn't have an erection. Madara got up from the couch and looked at his pet. "Get up" his pet obeyed. "Sit" His pet sat on his knees with his hands on the floor with his head looking up at his his master. "Stick your tongue out and pant" Itachi did as he was told. Madara pat his head. "Wanna play?" His pet then nodded his head. Madara took out a chew toy from his pocket. He wiggled it in front of his pet. "Bark" Itachi did so. "Fetch!" His pet then ran across the livingroom on all fours and fetched the toy. He chewed on it and tugged on it.

"Such a good boy Tachi! Bring it here" Itachi ran back to his master with the toy in his mouth and his master took it. Madara put the toy aside. "Lay down on your back" his pet did so and bent his wrists. Madara groped his pet's cock once again and removed his pet's sweats and briefs all the way. Itachi could feel the air brushing his sensitive area. Madara pulled out a leash and attached it to his pet's red collar. He pulled the leash and his pet followed. Madara grinned. Madara took his pet in his room. Itachi liked his master's room. It smelled like cologne and it was very fresh. Madara removed his buttoned shirt which revealed his well build muscles and chest. 

"Lay down and bend down for me"

Itachi bent down like a heated cat. 

"Stroke your dick for me Itachi"

Itachi took a hold of his dick and pumped it. He winced.

"Stop"

Itachi stopped and his dick twitched. Itachi hated that.

"Oh...now there's your erection" Madara chuckled. Madara came over to the boy and rubbed the boy's back and ran his hand down to the boy's ass checks, massaging them. He then brought his hands down to the boy's balls where he tickled them. The boy whimpered.

"Such a cute moan you had there" Madara kept playing with the boy's balls. The boy squirmed and whined.

"What's the matter? Huh...speak"

"Mmm...master I just...I'm not in the mood"

"Why are blushing then?"

"I-I'm not"

"Your body is giving in my weasle but since you deliberately ignored my touches you're going to go back down stairs and walk back to that kennel"

"Master I-"

"Shut it, excuses aren't going to help you"

"Master! I didn't do anything wrong! I just wasn't in the mood it isn't my fault! I was-"

"Enough! Don't raise your damn voice at me bitch!"

Itachi then did a submissive posture. He knew he was in deep shit now and decided to lay on his back and not give eye contact. He felt like a dog submitting to a wolf.

Madara pulled harsh on the leash and dragged Itachi to the livingroom and shoved him in the kennel. 

"You've been misbehaving now since yesterday, Itachi Uchiha"

When Madara said Itachi's full name he knew he was in big trouble. 

"You're staying in that kennel until you've learned your lesson Itachi. I want you to stop using excuses and lying to me! Don't you ever lie to me again! Stop misbehaving!" Madara then kicked Itachi's kennel and left upstairs.


End file.
